ta mort est injuste
by ange-noire
Summary: première fic sur troy, soyez indulgent! sentiments de pâris à la mort de hector..


Voilà mon tout premier fic sur troy et pas mon dernier. Ce film je l'ai vu hier après midi et je suis déjà accro, c'est mon film préféré. Mais je suis déçu qu'il n'y est pas plus de fics en français, il y en a qu'une « c'est trop peu » en plus moi je voudrais lire des fics « achille- briseis » car je trouve que c'est la plus belle histoire d'amour. Bon assez parlé, je laisse place à mon one shot  
  
Ta mort est injuste,  
  
Debout près du trône royal, je voyais toute la scène, une scène que je qualifierais atroce pour les troyens mais encore plus pour moi. Je me sentais si coupable, c'était de ma faute si cela se produisait, et rien ne pourrait changer le cour des événements, mon frère allait mourir et je ne pourrais rien y faire, juste le regarder agoniser. Et voilà que ce moment que je pressentais arriva, Hector venait de s'écrouler sur le sol argileux, le corps en sang, il était maintenant mort digne, fier d'être le fils de Priam et prince de Troy, et moi je restais là regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, les bras ballant et le regard vide. Et on ose m'appeler prince de Troy ! je suis bien loin d'être un prince ! Mes jambes tremble sous le poids de mon corps, mon cœur me fait horriblement mal, on croirait que j'ai reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur mais en faite il est tout simplement brisé. Je viens de perdre mon seul frère, l'unique prince à mes yeux, ça aurait du être lui l'héritier du trône quand notre père finirait en poussière et à cause de moi, il n'aura pas ce privilège qu'il méritait plus que n'importe qui. Je suis fier d'être un troyen mais encore plus d'être le frère d'un homme juste qui c'est battu jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte. Me retournant difficilement, les larmes menaçant de brouiller ma vue, je le vis, lui, mon père, roi de Troy, il avait le regard vide, comme mort et des larmes coulaient sur son visage silencieusement. J'aurais tout donné pour ne jamais le voir aussi désemparé.  
  
Je ne veux pas être ton héritier quand tes jours seront comptés... je ne suis qu'un lâche, je ne mérite même pas qu'on m'appelle prince et encore moins qu'on m'aime... Lui dis-je en criant puis je partis presque courant dans ma chambre où je m'écroula sur mon lit en pleure ne lui laissant aucune occasion de répondre.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent où le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était ma respiration saccadé et mes pleurs incessant.  
  
Pâris, mon fils, tu es aujourd'hui le seul fils qu'il me reste et je ne veux en aucun cas laisser ma place sur le trône à quelqu'un d'autre quand ma mort viendra... Je l'entendais, c'était mon père qui me parlait, il avait la voix brisée.  
  
C'est ma faute père, murmurais-je un sanglot dans la voix. Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas ramené Hélène à Troy rien ne ce serait passé, la guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu et Hector serait encore présent à nos cotés, il vivrait toujours et il verrait son fils grandir... continuais-je en me retournant vers lui et en m'installant sur le bord du lit.  
  
Tu l'aimes Hélène ? Me demanda t-il comme si la réponse était évidente.  
  
Peu importe, m'exclamais-je.  
  
Si tu l'aimes comme je suis sur que tu l'aimes, comme moi-même j'ai aimé ta mère, tu ne dois en aucun cas te sentir coupable pour ton frère... tu l'as sauvé elle ...  
  
Oui mais j'ai causé la perte d'Hector et de Troy...  
  
C'est ton frère qui là voulut, il voulait sauver l'honneur de Troy, il voulait se battre car il s'en voulait d'avoir mis fin à la vie d'un jeune gamin qui croyait être Achille... ce n'est donc pas ta faute mon fils...  
  
Maintenant qu'Hector est mort, on a plus d'espoir de survivre, on va tous mourir et Troy avec...  
  
Ne perd pas espoir pâris, je te l'ai toujours dis, l'espoir fait vivre alors surtout ne perd pas espoir mon fils... Murmura mon père avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et de me faire un léger baiser sur le front. Ensuite cela étant fait il s'éloigna et quitta ma chambre.  
  
Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mon visage, une douleur abominable transperçait mes entrailles et ma vie avait changé radicalement en l'espace d'une seconde. Le pire dans cela c'est qu'on se rend compte qu'on aime une personne quand cette personne meurt et qu'on est pu lui dire ce qu'on éprouvait.  
  
Pâris, es-ce que ça va ? me demanda Hélène à peine entré dans la chambre.  
  
Hélène, je veux que tu quittes Troy et que tu ne reviennes jamais... Lui dis-je en levant mes yeux vers elle.  
  
Jamais, je reste avec toi...  
  
Tu ne peux pas...  
  
Même si je ne te l'ai jamais dis, je t'aime et peu importe si je meurs aujourd'hui, demain où dans les jours qui suivent car je serais près de toi et j'aurais vécu mes derniers moments dans la joie et le bonheur... Me murmura t-elle les yeux fixés au miens.  
  
De plus je ne pourrais vivre sans toi à mes cotés... Fini t-elle.  
  
Ne sachant quoi dire, je me leva, essuya les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues du revers de la main pour ensuite prendre Hélène par la taille et la rapprocher de moi au plus près. Doucement elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête contre mon épaule gauche.  
  
Un long et pesant silence suivit cette scène, nous étions tous les deux ensemble, liés et même si la mort nous sépareraient, ça ne serait que pour quelques instant et on se retrouveraient dans l'eau delà pour l'éternité.  
  
Je t'aime aussi Hélène, à jamais et pour toujours ! Lui murmurais-je dans le creux de l'oreille avant de reculer et prendre son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
  
THE END  
  
Et c'est ainsi que mon one shot se termine. J'espère que vous avez aimés, si oui faites le moi savoir en cliquant sur le petit bouton review tout en bas à gauche. 


End file.
